Ciudad de Demonios
by ghostoftheradio
Summary: Este fanfic está situado 20 años después de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial (aunque todavía no haya salido). Calificado T por lenguaje y futuras escenas. Una ola de asesinatos asola la ciudad de Nueva York. La Clave teme una nueva guerra. ¿Podrán los Cazadores de Sombras hacer frente a una nueva amenaza o cederán ante la presión?
1. Prólogo

**Los siguientes personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen a mí (excepto alguno que añadiré yo), pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Este es el primer fanfic que hago de Cazadores de Sombras. Está situado después de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial (aunque todavía no haya salido). En este prólogo explico resumidamente lo que pasó en ese momento (o lo que tendría que pasar para que sucedieran los acontecimientos de este fanfic). Bueno, se entiende. A ver, que me estoy enrollando mucho: este prólogo cuenta lo que pasó en la batalla final contra Sebastian y lo que hubo después.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Tras extraerle el fuego celestial a Jace y obtener (otra vez) la espada del Arcángel Miguel, _Gloriosa_, Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos se enfrentaron a Sebastian en una decisiva batalla a las afueras de Alacante. Durante la lucha, Clary atravesó a su hermano con _Gloriosa_, lo que eliminó toda (o casi toda) la sangre de demonio que había en él. Apresaron a Sebastian (el cual recibió cuidados médicos durante su cautiverio), pero algunos de sus seguidores escaparon. Tras dos años encerrado en las celdas de la Ciudad Silenciosa, el hermano de Clary quedó libre y fue enviado al Instituto de Nueva York. Entretanto, los Lightwood dieron caza al lo que quedaba de los Cazadores Oscuros, sin embargo nunca encontraron la Copa Infernal.

Veinte años después una ola de asesinatos asola la ciudad de Nueva York. Todo tipo de Subterráneos son secuestrados y ejecutados. La Clave teme una nueva guerra, ya que las heridas del anterior conflicto no han sanado aún. ¿Podrán los Cazadores de Sombras hacer frente a una nueva amenaza o cederán ante la presión?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los siguientes personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen a mí (excepto alguno que añadiré yo), pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Muy buenas a todo el mundo. Aquí os traigo el 1º capítulo. Por cierto: gracias por los reviews. En este primer capítulo comienza la acción para los Cazadores de Sombras. Obviamente, he metido nuevos personajes (inventados por mí). Bueno, que me enrollo: que espero que os guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Había humedad en el ambiente. Iba a llover. Aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas, ya que acababan de matar unos cuantos demonios Raum, y uno de ellos había alcanzado a su _parabatai._

–Jon, ¿estás bien?–le preguntó.

–Sí–le contestó–. Podría haber sido peor. Deberíamos volver al Instituto. Tu madre nos va a matar si tardamos más de lo que dijimos–se rió.

–Lex–dijo la pelirroja hermana de Jon–, creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que aparezcan más. Aunque el imbécil de mi hermano tiene razón: tu madre nos va a matar.

–Adelantaos–respondió Lex–, yo voy a ver si queda algún otro bichejo por aquí.

Dejó a los dos hermanos discutiendo mientras se adentraba en el callejón donde habían avistado a los demonios. No veía ninguno, pero su instinto le decía que ahí pasaba algo raro.

...0.0.0...

Acababa de salir del club Pandemónium, y debía de ser tardísimo. Nunca llegaba a su casa después de las doce, y su tío se iba a cabrear mucho. Dejaba volar su imaginación mientras recorría las iluminadas calles de Nueva York. No había cambiado mucho en los últimos seis años que había estado fuera. Sus padres habían decidido mudarse a Londres, pero tuvo que volver a la gran ciudad con su tío cuando estos murieron. No… No quería pensar en eso.

Siguió andando tranquilamente hasta que se percató de que la seguían. No, debían de ser imaginaciones suyas, pero, por si las moscas, aceleró el paso y, al mirar atrás, vio que el hombre que la seguía empezó a correr. Intentó escapar, pero el hombre la interceptó. Al mirarle a la cara vio que tenía los ojos completamente negros. Empezó a hablar en una lengua extraña y la llevó hasta el callejón más cercano. Acto seguido la empujó contra un cubo de basura y se desplomó. _Debo de haberme dado en la cabeza_ pensó. Se palpó la sien y al retirar la mano se confirmaron sus sospechas. Miró al hombre y vio que alzaba un brazo. Pero no era un brazo: era una especie de tentáculo. _Esto es un sueño_–se dijo–. _He tomado algo raro en el club y estoy soñando_. Antes de que el ``hombre´´ pudiera hacer nada, una hoja lo atravesó el pecho, y este se desintegró. Detrás había un muchacho moreno vestido de negro con tatuajes en el cuello y los brazos. Y con un cuchillo en la mano.

–¿Quién coño eres tú?–preguntó la chica–¿Y por qué ese tío se ha volatilizado?

–¿Te ha hecho algo?–preguntó el muchacho, y se acercó a ella.

–Primero contesta a mi pregunta–le dijo ella–y después me plantearé si salir corriendo o responderte. ¡Y tira el puto cuchillo!

–Vale, no grites–enfundó el arma en su cinturón–. Me llamo Alexander. Lex para los amigos. Y el tío se ha volatilizado porque no era un ser humano.

–Y si no era humano, ¿qué era?–preguntó, aterrorizada.

–Si me dices tu nombre, te contesto.

–Deborah Golding. Debbie para los amigos.

–Muy bien señorita Golding. Lo que acaba de desintegrarse delante de sus narices es, mejor dicho, era un demonio.

–¿Un qué?–le cabeza, que le llevaba palpitando desde que se golpeó contra el cubo, empezó a darle vueltas.

–Un…–todo se empezó a volver borroso y se desmayó.

...0.0.0...

–…demonio–la chica se había desmayado.

Mierda. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a él salvar a las damiselas en apuros? Las chicas se le daban mejor a Jon: él tenía, como solía decir, el encanto natural de los Herondale. El encanto natural y el don de sacar de quicio a su _parabatai_.

–¿Y ahora que hago yo con una estúpida mundana que se ha desmayado?–se dijo a sí mismo–Y encima hablo solo. Cada día me parezco más a Jon.

Así que decidió hacer la mayor estupidez que había hecho en sus dieciocho años de vida: iba a llevar a la chica al Instituto. Mamá me va a matar pensó. Se acercó a la muchacha y la cogió en volandas. Lo peor iba a ser cuando sus tíos llegaran de Idris y se enteraran de que su queridísimo y responsable sobrino Alexander había llevado a una mundana al Instituto. El cabreo que se iban a coger…

...0.0.0...

–¡… Y ADEMÁS DE LLEGAR TARDÍSIMO Y ENFRENTAROS A UN GRUPO DE DEMONIOS VOSOTROS SOLOS, VAIS Y ME DECÍS QUE HABÉIS DEJADO A VUESTRO PRIMO SOLO EXPLORANDO EL SITIO!–les gritaba su tía.

–Lo sentimos, tía Izzy–le dijo Jon, con tono sumiso–. Él nos lo pidió y nosotros…

–¡Cállate Jonathan!–le espetó su tío Alec–Y no interrumpas. Esto no estaría pasando si hubieseis cumplido las normas que os hemos impuesto.

–Ya no somos niños–intervino la hermana de Jon.

–Sí que lo sois, Katherine, y lo seréis hasta que cumpláis los dieciocho–le respondió Izzy.

–Lex ya tiene dieciocho–indicó Jon–. Y Kate tiene razón: no podéis controlarnos como si fuésemos niños de cinco años.

–¡Pero os comportáis como tal!–les dijo Alec.

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestarle, alguien llamó a la puerta del Instituto. _Lex_ pensó Jon.

Fueron hacia la puerta, Izzy y Alec muy enfadados y Jon y Kate con la cabeza gacha. Abrieron la puerta e Izzy salió dando zancadas al encuentro de su hijo.

–¡ALEXANDER MAXWELL LEWIS!–gritó–¡Espero que tengas una buena razón para…!–no pudo terminar la frase ya que cuenta de que el muchacho llevaba una chica en brazos.

–¿Pero qué…?–Jon estaba tan desconcertado como los demás.

–¿Qué pasa?–dijo Lex–La atacó un demonio y se desmayó.

–Has traído una mundana al Instituto…–no era una pregunta.

–No–dijo con sarcasmo–, lo que llevo en brazos no es una mundana, es un gatito que me he encontrado. Por cierto, ¿puedo pasar? Tengo frío y me he recorrido media ciudad con el gatito en brazos.

–Mi padre va a matarte…–le dijo su a _parabatai_.

* * *

**Si he metido muchos tacos, lo siento, pero tengamos en cuenta que son adolescentes de 16 a 18 años hormonados que acaban de ser atacados por un demonio. **

**Porfi, dejad reviews. Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas. Y bueno, cuando pueda subiré el 2º (espero que para la semana que viene ya lo tenga). Espero que os esté gustando el fic, un abrazo psicológico (no me intento plagiar de HolaSoyGermán, pero me gusta la frase). Aquí Ghost, corto y cierro.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los siguientes personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen a mí (excepto alguno que añadiré yo), pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Muy buenas a todos. Aquí os traigo el 2º capítulo de fic. Si he tardado un poco, pido disculpas, ya que me he estado leyendo Ciudad de Fuego Celestial (que, por cierto, el final no me gustó), y aviso de antemano que NO voy a hacer spoiler. Y muchas gracias por los reviews. Ya sabéis que acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas, así que, si hay algo que creéis que debería mejorar, no dudéis en mencionarlo. Y, bueno, espero que os guste.**

* * *

–… claro, ya no están bastante cabreados para ti, ¿verdad?, y ahora quieres cabrearlos más.

–No hables, que la culpa es tuya. No haberla traído.

–¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejarla ahí?

–La podrías haber llevado donde tu padre.

–Fuiste tú quien quería salir. _Vayamos a cazar–_dijo imitando su voz–_, será divertido_. No sé ni por qué te hago caso.

–Adonde vayas, yo iré–recitó con voz solemne–. Donde tú mueras, yo moriré, y allí seré sepultado; el Ángel será mi testigo y aún más, hasta que la muerte nos separe a ti y a mí.

–Pero si te lo sabes. Cada día me sorprendes más, Jonathan.

–Es una de mis muchas virtudes. Y no me llames Jonathan.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos de Instituto hacia la enfermería. Alec les había dicho que dejaran a la chica aquí para que Magnus le hiciera un bloqueo mental. Jon había insistido en que tendría información útil, pero Alec se negó a soltarla mientras hubiese riesgo de que recordara lo que pasó ayer. ``Si se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza–había dicho Jon–. Quizás no sabe ni cómo se llama´´. Así que, como nadie escuchó su opinión, decidió hacer las cosas a su manera. Lex, como siempre, se opuso firmemente. ``Hay otras formas de hacer las cosas–decía–. No hay que ser tan radical´´.

Llegaron a la entrada de la enfermería y abrieron la puerta. La chica estaba dormida en una de las camillas de la sala.

–Bueno–dijo Jon–¿a qué esperas?

–¿Qué?

–Despiértala. Y no me digas que a mí se me dan mejor las chicas. Eso ya lo sé. Pero tú las has salvado, así que te ocupas tú.

–Imbécil–le espetó Lex.

–En el fondo me quieres.

–Para mi desgracia, sí.

Su amigo se acercó a la muchacha morena y le dio unos toques en el hombro. Miró a Jon y se encogió de hombros.

–Joder, Alexander, qué inútil eres–se acercó a la camilla–¡Arriba! ¡Vamos!–gritó, y la chica se despertó–Por favor señorita, ¿podría hacerme el favor de levantar su ilustre culo de la cama?

–¿Qué hago aquí?–preguntó ella.

–Pregúntale a él–señaló a Lex.

–Ya me acuerdo. Tú eres el del callejón. Lex ¿no?

–Sí–contestó el moreno–. Ahora, si no te importa, deberías coger tus cosas e irte.

–¿Por qué?–quiso saber ella.

–Porque mi tío quiere borrarte la memoria–contestó Jon–, y yo no estoy a favor de dejar amnésicos a los testigos.

–¿Qué tu tío quiere hacer qué?

–Vaya, aparte de mundana, tontita.

–Y tú, aparte de imbécil, gilipo…

–¡Por el Ángel, parad ya los dos!–prorrumpió Lex–Jon, cierra el pico de una puñetera vez, y tú, date prisa.

La chica se levantó de la camilla y cogió unas llaves y un móvil que había en la mesilla.

–Tengo nombre, por si no lo sabías–se quejó ella.

Jon iba a decir algo, pero Lex le echó una mirada asesina.

–Debbie, si no recuerdo mal–la muchacha, Debbie, asintió–. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

Salieron de la enfermería y recorrieron los enormes pasillos del Instituto hasta la salida. Jon miró atrás y vio que la chica estaba admirando los cuadros y los tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Había que reconocer que tenía su atractivo: pelo castaño, ojos marrones, buenas curvas… _Céntrate_ se dijo.

Cogieron el ascensor y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban en la puerta.

–Llama a este número–Lex le tendió un papel–si vuelves a ver tíos que se desintegran.

Debbie cogió la nota, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

–¿Intentando ligar, Lewis?–le preguntó Jon.

–Al menos yo no he conseguido que me odie, Herondale.

Ambos rieron, y acto seguido cogieron el ascensor para volver a subir.

…..O.O.O…..

Estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo de la sala de armas del Instituto. Lex le había ganado. Otra vez.

–Esto no es justo–se gimoteó Jon–. Tú tienes superpoderes vampíricos–se incorporó e intentó levantarse.

–Ventajas del gen Lewis–le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

Dejaron las armas en sus soportes y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Estaban a medio camino de la salida cuando entró su primo Francis.

–Aquí estáis. Os estaba buscando–les dijo. Se parecía mucho a su padre: pelo rubio claro, ojos verdes y el mal genio de los Morgenstern.

–¿Cuesta mucho un ``hola qué tal´´, Frankie?–quiso saber Jon.

–Déjate de bromas, Jon. Esto es serio. Esta vez os habéis pasado. Quieren veros en la biblioteca.

–¡¿Habéis?!–Lex estaba anonadado–¡Pero si no fue idea mía!

–Eso te pasa por hacer caso a Jon Herondale–Frank hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguieran, y eso hicieron.

-Espera-dijo Jon antes de llegar a la puerta-¿Quiénes nos quieren ver en la biblioteca?

-Tus padres-dijo Frank, y Jon palideció.

…..O.O.O…..

Estaban sentados en el diván de la biblioteca, y sus padres les miraban desde el escritorio que había en la sala. Estaban casi todos, solo faltaban Alec, Magnus y Jonathan.

Lex y él estaban con la cabeza gacha.

–Jace nos ha contado lo que habéis hecho–dijo la madre de Jon–. Sabéis que los Nuevos Acuerdos prohíben traer mundanos a los Institutos, y…

–Y los Nuevos Acuerdos prohíben también mantener relaciones no profesionales con Subterráneos, y míranos–interrumpió el padre de Lex. Siempre eran o él o Magnus quienes les defendían, pero Magnus no estaba.

–Simon, cállate–Izzy le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

Jon siempre pensó que resultaba raro recibir castigos por parte de gente que parecían tus hermanos mayores: Simon era un vampiro, por lo que siempre aparentaría dieciséis, y Alec e Izzy se volvieron inmortales debido a un hechizo (una larga historia) y se estancaron en los diecisiete y los diecinueve, respectivamente.

Jon miró a su padre, que estaba inclinado en la silla de detrás del escritorio, leyendo un papel. Llevaba el pelo rubio detrás de las orejas e iba perfectamente afeitado.

–Papá, yo…

–No quiero oír tus excusas. Llevo diecisiete años escuchándolas. Esta vez te has pasado de la raya. ¿Cómo coño quieres que le explique esto a la Clave sin que _os_ caiga un buen castigo? ¡Piensa en las consecuencias por una vez en tu vida!–se levantó bruscamente–¡Esto no te afecta solo a ti!

–Jace…–le dijo la madre de Jon.

–No le defiendas, Clary, esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos–se dirigió a Jon–. Y tú, a partir de ahora, tienes absolutamente prohibido salir a cazar, así que ni se te ocurra escabullirte o te tragarás el Códice ¿entendido?

–No puedes prohibirme hacer mi trabajo–se levantó del diván y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual cerró de un portazo tras salir.

…..O.O.O…..

La sala estaba sumida en un tenso silencio. Lex seguía sentado en el diván, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie.

–Bueno–dijo Clary–, me parece que tenéis una conversación pendiente, así que Jace y yo nos vamos.

Ambos cruzaron la estancia y salieron de la biblioteca. Lex levantó la cabeza y miró a sus padres (los cuales parecían de la misma edad él): Simon, al contrario de Jace, iba totalmente desaliñado, con el pelo corto sin peinar y la barba descuidada, unos vaqueros y una camiseta de Star Wars; e Izzy, que estaba como siempre, con un vestido de fiesta (lo que indicaba que esa noche iría al local de su padre), tacones y su látigo enrollado alrededor de la muñeca. _Qué bien_ pensó_ , esta noche hay fiesta y me la voy a perder por culpa del imbécil de Jon y sus ideas de casquero. _Se hijo de dueño de la ``discoteca´´ (que no era realmente una discoteca, era más bien un bar gigantesco que celebraba fiestas la mayoría de las noches) más importante del Submundo tenía sus ventajas: las bebidas eran gratis y la gente te hacía la pelota y te sobornaba para que les dejaras saltarse la cola.

–Por si te lo estabas preguntando–la voz de su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos–, no voy a dejarte ir esta noche.

–No esperaba que lo hicieras.

Simon se sentó a su lado.

–Pero espero verte mañana a primera hora en el bar. Tu castigo será trabajar de camarero durante un par de semanitas. _Sin_ cobrar.

Lex le miró a los ojos, que eran del mismo marrón que los suyos, y sonrió.

–Al menos sigo pudiendo salir de caza ¿no?

–Va a ser que no–Lex miró atónito a su madre–. No esperarás que después de haber violado los Acuerdos _dos_ veces te dejemos ir a cazar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

_¡¿Pero por qué tengo que abrir siempre la bocaza?!_ Ahora tendría que quedarse en el Instituto aguantado a su hermana y a Jon sin poder matar algún demonio para desahogarse y no matarlos a ellos.

–Bueno–dijo Simon mirando su reloj–, nos tenemos que ir, que ya llegamos tarde.

–Vale–musitó Lex–. Hasta mañana, supongo.

…..O.O.O…..

Jon estaba sentado en el tejado del Instituto (hacía años que había descubierto una forma de subir desde su habitación) mirando el horizonte. El sol ya se había puesto sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, y el cielo estaba manchado de unos pocos rayos naranjas que se fundían con el azul oscuro de la noche.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de su móvil le sobresaltó. Lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y descolgó.

–¿Diga?

–Hola. Soy Debbie. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

–¿Eres la mundana que trajo Lex?

–Sí. Me dijo que llamara a este número si veía algo raro.

–Espera, ¿te dio mi número en vez del suyo? Que hijo de…

–Oye que esto es serio. ¿Podemos vernos mañana el Java Jones?

–Tendré que mirarlo en mi agenda…

–Mira, si no vas a venir, dilo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que…

–Vale, vale… Iré. ¿A las diez le parece bien a su alteza?

–De acuerdo.

Colgó.

–Chúpate esa, Lewis. A esta me la ligo yo–se dijo a sí mismo–. Aunque tendré que pensar una forma de salir del Instituto sin que me vean. Bah, improvisaré sobre la marcha. ¿Y por qué narices hablo solo?

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Espero tener el tercero para la semana que viene (esta vez espero no tardar tanto). Porfi dejad reviews, que ayudan mucho,y decidme si queréis que cuente la ``larga historia´´ del hechizo de inmortalidad de Alec e Izzy. Un abrazo psicológico, aquí Ghost, corto y cierro.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los siguientes personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen a mí (excepto alguno que añadiré yo), pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Muy buenas, aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo del fic. Espero que os guste. Porfi dejad reviews, que ayudan mucho. Siento haber tardado tanto con este, pero no he podido subirlo antes, lo siento.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a su anillo mientras observaba como la chica se pensaba su respuesta. Sabía que Lex no le podía ayudar, estaba donde Simon; no podía recurrir a sus hermanos, ya que eran un par de chivatos; y Frank le dijo que ``tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudar a imbécil de su primo a salir del Instituto sin ser visto´´; así que tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas: pedirle ayuda a la hermana de Lex, la cual tenía el mismo pelo negro y ojos marrones que él.

–No sé… ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer, Herondale?–le dijo la chia, que le miraba con una sonrisa perversa.

–Ya lo sabes. Me puedes pedir cualquier cosa–_Esta es capaz de pedirme que me recorra Times Square en pelotas_ pensó.

–¿_Cualquier_ cosa?

–A ver, no _cualquier_ cosa…

–Entonces no digas que harás cualquier cosa.

– Valerie–le dijo con tono serio–. Ve al grano.

–Vale, no hace falta ponerse en ese plan. Está bien, como no se me ocurre nada _de momento,_ voy a hacer una excepción. Pero me debes una. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Intentar que no me vean salir y, si preguntan por mí, decir que me encontraba mal y me he ido a dormir. Y que nadie entre en mi cuarto.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo te tengo que cubrir?

–Una hora–miró su reloj–. Hora y media como mucho.

–¿Desde cuándo se tarda tanto?

–Tardar tanto en qué.

–Venga, que no soy imbécil, y te conozco, Jon. Algo pasa entre esa mundana y tú.

–No hay _nada_ entre esa mundana y yo. Y si hubiera una remotísima posibilidad, que no la hay, solo sería interés sexual.

–Ya, lo que tú digas…

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. La puerta estaba cerrada y se oían voces a través de ella.

–… y lo saben–decía una voz. Se oía bastante mal, así que no la reconoció.

–Yo pensaba que ya lo sabían–dijo otra voz.

–Lo sospechaban–ahora era un mujer la que hablaba.

–Ya os dije que yo podría haberme hecho pasar por el padre.

–Claro, como os parecéis tanto…

–Da igual. Si me hubieseis hecho caso esto no estaría pasando.

–Tu plan hacía aguas por todas partes, Jace.

_¿Pero qué narices…?_ pensó Jon. Tenía que terminar de escuchar la conversación. Ahí estaba pasando algo muy raro.

–Jon, vamos–susurró Valerie–. Ya te enterarás luego.

–Calla–le dijo, y puso la oreja contra la puerta.

–… les mandarán con los Hermanos Silenciosos. Tienen miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

–No pueden hacer eso. Sólo son niños.

–La Ley es dura, pero es...

–¡La Ley es una gilipollez! Si fuera Jon estarías buscando soluciones hasta debajo de las piedras.

–¿Y te crees que no haría eso por mis sobrinos?

–No lo parece.

Valerie, que por su expresión se veía que se estaba hartando, le cogió de la manga de la chaqueta y le arrastró por el pasillo, y Jon, por su propia seguridad, tuvo que colaborar. Valerie podía ser letal con el látigo, o con cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano, así que lo mejor era no provocarla.

Por el camino se cruzaron con Ethan, su hermano pequeño, y Daniel, el hermano pequeño de Frank.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al ascensor.

–Recuerda: hora y media como mucho.

–No hace falta que me lo repitas, Jonathan, ya me he enterado.

–Eso espero. Y no me llames Jonathan–dijo mientras se metía en el ascensor.

–¿Por?

–No me gusta–dijo, y pulsó el botón, y acto seguido el ascensor empezó a bajar.

…..O.O.O…..

El ambiente era asfixiante. Todo estaba lleno de gente y no se podía respirar. Al menos detrás de la barra había un poco de espacio, aunque no mucho. _Por lo menos la música es buena_ pensó, y no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba todo este tiempo tarareando las canciones (no todas, solo las que se sabía).

–_Dead I am the sky,_

_ watching angels cry._

_ While they slowly turn,_

_ conquering the worm._

_Dig through the ditches,_

_ and burn through the witches,_

_ I slam in the back of my_

_ Dragula!_

–¿Llegará el día en el que no te sepas ninguna de las canciones que ponga?

–Si algún día pones las canciones de tu banda, puede. ¿Cómo era el nombre? ¿La pelusa del milenio?

–No me acuerdo ni yo–contestó su padre riendo–. Deberías preguntarle a Eric. Por cierto, ¿va a venir tu hermana?

–Eso no lo sabe ni el Ángel.

–Eso seguro. Lex, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

–Supongo.

–Procura que nadie entre en mi despacho. Tengo unos asuntillos que atender.

–Oye, papá, un consejo: _intentad_ atender esos ``asuntillos´´ en un lugar menos público. Y sin que yo me entere, que ya tengo varios traumas infantiles…

–Estarías soñando… y, además, se suponía que estabas dormido, y… Mejor me callo…–dijo, y se fue a su despacho.

…..O.O.O…..

En punto. Ya tendría que haber llegado. _Y encima me estoy pelando de frío_ pensó mientras se subía la cremallera de la chaqueta.

–¿Sabes? Cuando alguien te dice que le esperes en un sitio no hace falta que sea fuera. Y menos con el frío que hace.

–¿Hace frío? ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta–dijo Jon con sarcasmo.

–¿Siempre eres así?–preguntó Debbie.

–¿Así cómo?

–Olvídalo. ¿Vamos a ir a algún sitio o nos vamos a quedar aquí?

Empezaron a andar en silencio, y Jon se estaba impacientando. _Hora y media como mucho _se recordó. Se tardaba casi media hora desde donde estaban al Instituto. Se iba a quedar sin tiempo.

–Lo que te quería decir era que… Bueno… Como me dijiste que llamara si pasaba algo raro… Cuando mis padres murieron, yo… vi a un demonio de esos… les mató y los médicos dijeron que había sido una alucinación y…–estaba al borde del llanto.

–¿Tienes idea de por qué el demonio del otro día quería matarte?

–Si supiera algo sobre eso no estaría aquí hablando contigo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Jon oyó algo, y notó cómo vibraba el sensor de su bolsillo. _Qué bien _pensó _No me he traído el cuchillo_.

...O.O.O…..

_Hora y media como mucho. No te lo crees ni tú _se dijo mientras miraba el reloj. Era la última vez que le ayudaba. _Eso mismo dije la última vez_ pensó. Estaba apoyada en la encimera, y se suponía que estaba hablando con Frank, aunque era como hablarle a una pared.

–Y por si no lo sabías, Frankie, he estado manteniendo relaciones sexuales con mi hermano estos últimos meses–seguía sin hacerle caso–. Tierra llamando a Frank. ¿Frank? ¡Francis William Morgenstern, me quieres escuchar de una puñetera vez!

–Si te estoy escuchando.

–¿Y qué ha sido lo último que he dicho?

–Eh… ¿era algo de que el otro día ligaste?

Definitivamente, era como hablarle a una pared.

–Val, ¿tú qué harías?

–¿Qué haría de qué?

–Bueno, ya sabes, lo mío. No sé si decírselo a mis padres cuando vuelvan de Idris o esperar un poco más…

–Podrías preguntarle a Alec. Él tuvo que pasar por lo mismo.

–Sólo lo sabéis vosotros… Me da cosa decírselo a más gente.

–Tú estate seguro antes de salir del armario. Y ya sabes que nosotros te vamos a apoyar, digan lo digan.

Frank sonrió y cogió un libro de los que se había traído hacía un rato. Varios segundos después su tío Jace entró por la puerta.

–¿Habéis visto a Jon?–dijo.

–Se encontraba mal y se fue a dormir–contestó Valerie.

Cuando Jace estaba a punto de salir de la cocina (en busca de Jon, o al menos eso supuso Valerie), dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, ya que a Jace no le iba a gustar descubrir que su hijo se había fugado por enésima vez.

–Tío Jace, espera… Quería preguntarte una cosa… Tengo una duda sobre… eh… demonios. Sí, demonios.

–Bueno, puedes preguntarle a Frank. Seguro que nadie ha leído sobre ese tema más que él.

–Ya… es que Frank también tiene esa misma duda.

Frank la dedicó una mirada asesina.

–De ti, Valerie, me lo creo. Pero Frank…

–Sí–dijo Frank, lo que sorprendió a la chica. Su primo siempre solía mantenerse al margen–. Nos estábamos preguntando cómo suelen aparecer los demonios mayores.

–Pues muy fácil…

…..O.O.O…..

La runa de _parabatai_ le había empezado a hormiguear desde hacía un rato. Al principio pensó que se le habían subido las copas a la cabeza (lo que era raro, ya que no había tomado más de lo habitual, y no era mucho), pero al ver que no paraba se había empezado a preocupar. Conociendo a Jon, podía estar haciendo cualquier tontería. Se alejó de la barra y fue hacia la puerta trasera. No había traído su espada, pero siempre llevaba un cuchillo serafín encima, por si acaso.

Salió del local, cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Jon.

–Lex, ven corriendo. Estamos unas manzanas más abajo de donde tu padre. Nos han atacado un par de demonios y estoy sin armas–se oyó una voz de fondo–. Sí, le puedes tirar el palo, pero solo lo vas a cabrear más. Alexander, tienes que venir. YA.

Colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo a salvar al imbécil de su primo.

…..O.O.O…..

–¿Os ha quedado claro?–Jace ya se estaba hartando.

–Lo cierto es que no–contestó Valerie.

–Mirad, es imposible, a no ser que seáis tontitos, que creo que no es el caso, que tengáis _tantas_ preguntas. IM-PO-SI-BLE. Aquí está pasando algo raro.

–Yo tengo una duda más–dijo Frank–. No tiene nada que ver con demonios, pero… A ver, cómo lo explico… Pongamos una situación hipotética ¿vale? Pongamos que tu hijo es gay, ¿qué harías?

–Me daría igual. No cambiaría nada entre nosotros. Y además, ¿a qué viene eso?

–Nada, es sólo curiosidad–Frank parecía algo nervioso–. Vale, ahora imagínate que eres mi padre. ¿Qué harías si te dijese que soy gay?

–No sé. No soy tu padre… Frank ¿a qué viene esto? ¿Eres… eres gay?

–Esto… Yo…

Antes de que pudiera responder, sonó el teléfono de Jace.

–¿Diga? Sí. Vale. Ahora vamos–colgó–. Avisad al resto–les dijo–. Nos vemos en el Puente de Brooklyn en quince minutos–salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

–Ha faltado poco–dijo Valerie, y sacó su móvil. Buscó el número de Lex en el dial y le mandó un mensaje:

_En el Puente de Brooklyn. En 15 min. Órdenes de Jace. Y trae a Jon. –V_

…..O.O.O…..

El demonio estaba encima de él y a punto de morderle cuando se desintegró. Detrás estaba Lex, con la cara roja por el frío y un cuchillo en la mano.

–La próxima vez–dijo jadeando–te traes un cuchillo. O una estela. Lo que sea. Y como me vuelva a tener que recorrer media ciudad para salvarte, vas listo…

–Te dije que ser mi _parabatai_ entrañaba sus riesgos.

–Ya… Bueno… ¿Y la chica? Y no me digas qué chica. La oí por el teléfono.

–La dije que saliera corriendo.

–¡Has pensado en los demás!-dijo con sarcasmo-Eso es algo impropio de ti–sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y leyó algo–. Bien, tenemos un cuarto de hora para volver al Instituto, coger las armas, cambiarnos e ir al Puente de Brooklyn.

–¿Cambiarnos?

–No esperarás aparecer lleno de icor cuando se supone que estabas encerrado en tu cuarto.

–Podemos decir que nos cruzamos con…

–Mira, podemos quedarnos aquí perdiendo el tiempo o podemos ir donde nos han mandado.

–Te echo una carrera–le dijo Jon desafiante.

–Prefiero coger un taxi.

–Sí… Bueno…Yo también…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Espero tener el cuarto para la semana que viene. Y, por cierto, la canción que estaba cantando Lex era Dragula (Hot Rod Herman Remix) de Rob Zombie. Un abrazo psicológico, aquí Ghost, corto y cierro.**


End file.
